mirandabbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Stevie Sutton
'' Stevenne Patrice Jeanette "Stevie" Sutton is the manager of Miranda's Joke Shop but most importantly is best friends with Miranda. She appears in every episode except Just Act Normal and is a very significant character. Biography Stevie was born in the UK. Series 1 Dog Stevie becomes competitive with Miranda to win over "Wallet Guy", because she wants to prove she has the "allure". TBA Series 2 Stevie and Miranda compete over the friendship of new waitress Tamara. both feel like they are able to keep up with her more than the other person. This results in a competition ultimately with both deciding thy prefer they're seemingly older and less spontaneous lives. Series 3 TBA January 2015 Specials When Miranda gets engaged to Gary, Stevie worries that her fun times with Miranda are over now that Miranda is officially no longer single. Miranda tries to reassure her. However that evening when Miranda and Gary are trying to have sex with Stevie around, Miranda and Gary force Stevie to leave. Stevie later returns to Miranda's side when the engagement is broken. She moved back in with Miranda (second time) to help Miranda get over the grief of Gary. Stevie eventually helps Miranda to get to Gary when she thinks Gary is getting married to someone else. Physical appearance Stevie is often called short, although generally doesn't appear to be that way until in direct comparison to other characters. She has long, pale blonde hair and, in Season 1, a fringe. She seems to either have dark blue or brown eyes. She considers herself to be a "hot fox" and to possess the "allure". Personality Stevie is a woman who takes her working life seriously. Managing the joke shop, she finds herself having to motivate Miranda to take work seriously. She uses a cardboard cutout of Heather Small's head on a stick whilst singing "What have you done today to make you feel proud?" thus enabling either character to answer Miranda's questions. Stevie's two main idols are Heather Small and Gary Barlow. Stevie is also quite obsessed with herself and believes she has more luck in romance than Miranda because she's got a gift called 'the allure'. When not in work-mode, so to speak, Stevie is a loyal friend who supports Miranda in her time of need (being in love with Gary, dealing with the pressures from her mum and so on). It is also important to note that within their friendship, they are also very competitive and find themselves not only competing for certain men (as seen in Dog) but also for very silly things such as who can eat spaghetti bolognese the fastest with chopsticks or who can pop the most bubbles in a set amount of time. Stevie also enjoys playing ridiculous games with Miranda both outside the joke shop and during working hours, like 'Where's Miranda?', 'Biscuit Blizzard', 'Hopper Ball Roulette' etc. Relationships Miranda - Co-worker Tilly - distant friend Penny- Mother figure French teacher- hook up Quotes *"What have you done today to make you feel proud?" (Quoting Heather Small, by using Heather Small (Cut - Out) *"You're weird!" (Directed to Miranda ) *"Are we?" (Common insult to Miranda ) * "You're a tiny little weirdo" (Miranda to Stevie) * "Long way up, short way down, GO!" thinking walk Stevie and Miranda Gallery Steviemain.png Sarah Hadland.jpg Mirandacomic.jpg Episode5.jpg Bigcup.png Miranda and Stevie- A brief encounter.jpg Seriespromo2.jpg 3.5.jpg 3.5promo1.jpg Runningagain.png Roulade.png Miranda stevie.jpg Stevie.png Miranda+Stevie.jpg PerfectChristmas.jpg Miranda'sDanceStudio2.png Miranda'sDanceStudio.png Carolesinging.png Special3.jpg Sport2012.jpg Images (2).jpg Series 1.jpg Shortwithyou.png EPisode5credits.jpg BothBoards.jpg Trivia *She's kind of a big sister guiding Miranda *She feels excluded and abandoned by Miranda when Miranda becomes engaged to Gary Preston *Stevie's son, Arthur Sutton, was born when she was 16, she raised him alone he doesn't appear in the series *At the age of 18, she legally changed her name to "Stevie" from Stevenne (Steven) * She had sex with a French teacher that taught at her boarding school, during the series. She did not have that teacher for a teacher during her boarding school years because she took German for a language and it was Miranda who took French. ** Stevie attended only a few years of boarding school, long enough to befriend Miranda but not long enough for her to be posh like boarding school girls ** She became even better friends with Miranda when Miranda attended university. * Whenever Miranda and Stevie do the "Long way up, short way down, GO!", Brian (Gary's waiter) is always washing dishes) * She's always wanted to open her own Build-A-Bear * Thanks to a themed coming out party, Miranda and Stevie had to do a role play in order for Miranda not to be set up for her "coming out party" * fact thinking gary went into her hotel room ending up being stevie and finally shared a surprise kiss Category:Arthur Category:Coming out episode Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3